Thicker Than Water
by TheaHaddock
Summary: After witnessing her parents' murder, she vowed to take revenge but even the best laid plans are bound to fail.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

1st Person P.O.V.

I woke up, I heard whimpers and pleas. I got up and looked through of my bedroom window, it was dark but I could see a car park outside, there were men in black with a gun in their hand. Curious, I tiptoed my way down stairs, one step at the time trying not to make any noise as much as possible and quickly hid behind a huge plant near the staircase. I saw a man pointing a gun at my mom's head threatening to shoot. I couldn't see what he looks like but I could see that he was lean and tall.

"Your deadline has passed Mr. Jefferson, it's time to pay what you owe us" The tall man said.

Dad was kneeling on the floor with mom who seem to be whimpering and it seems so, praying under her breath.

"I promise I would pay you just give me more time." He plead, I never heard dad so scared.

" _Please_ I'm begging you!"

"Jefferson… when you asked me back then to let me lend you money, I didn't hesitate because I care for you but I don't know if you care for me"

"I care, I care for you" he cried, trying to stand up, pleading to the man but was brought back down by another man, bigger and more macular. "So where's my money?" he looked down sneering. It's seems that my dad has no answer.

"Kill them both" the gun's fire ringed in my ears, dad's blood scattered on floor, my mom screamed then she was next. I can't seem to move, I couldn't do anything, too scared, too frightened.

Minutes have passed and the men in black were gone. I felt something wet rolled down my cheeks as I looked at my lifeless parents; I walked to them and dropped down on my knees staining my pajamas with blood and sit there for rest of the night.

I woke up as the sunlight shone on my face, I sat up thinking it was all just a dream, a terrible nightmare but then I looked down and saw my parents, cold, eyes wide and lifeless. I screamed at top of my lunges as I pushed myself away from them and hide once again. I curled up, my knees touching my chin and just stared at blankly at nothing.

I don't know how long I've been gazing but I heard cars and sirens outside the house.

Scared that they have came back, I ran upstairs and hide in the closet. I don't know what to do. Later on, I heard footsteps coming and my bedroom door cricked open and it seems that the a huge footstep was nearing, my heart pumping loud then suddenly it stopped, I was relieved for second but then the closet door opened, I screamed. The officer covered his ears as he tried to calm me down.

As I piped down, I got startled when he yelled to the others saying that I was here then he looks back to me

"Hey, its okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, my name's Jason Ingerman. What's yours? The officer calmly said.

"Ingrid…Ingrid Jefferson" Still frightened but was calmed.

"Don't worry Ingrid, we're here to help you, can you tell us what happened?" I nodded and as he escorts me downstairs.

They asked me so many questions that I'm uncomfortable talking of but I was guilty, guilty of not being able to do anything so I answered, I answered all them believing that they would at least give my parents justice but as weeks and months go by they were given nothing.

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

It's the dead of night, not a sound to be heard but a ticking clock and a teasing hum of the air conditioner. A woman jolts up, sweating profusely, gasping, her heart pounding faster than usual. She blinked twice then laid back down but not wanting to go back to sleep. She lay there wiping the sweat off her brow and thought of what happened 6 years ago.

6 years of waking up to nightmares, 6 years since witnessing her parent's death. She turned her head to the side looking at the clock, it was 4 am. She got up feeling her head ache but still she reaches for a bottle of whiskey by her bedside which seems to be half empty.

* * *

1st person P.O.V.

It's been 6 years now and the event back then still haunts me. After the incident, Officer Ingerman volunteered to take me in probably he felt pity. He's family was nice enough to welcome me in their home but I was confused and angry (I still am) and I would always refuse their help but still they would take me to therapy after therapy to help me with my trauma. It helped me cope but it wasn't enough and when I reached the age 18, I thanked them and bid them goodbye, don't get wrong, they were kind but I want to be alone, far from people. I wanted to give my parents justice and so I did my research and to go to college, studied psychology and graduated but those are just minor set backs from my main focus and it is to find the man who killed my parents.

I took my phone and clicked on a number

Justin, same age as me, He is Officer Ingerman's son. He's a big dude, timid and shy but smart, very smart. He treated me as if I was his sister and I was cruel to him but as the years went by we grow closer. He's a hacker, a very good one. He's father doesn't know. He goes by the name 'Fishlegs. I don't know why though, its ridiculous name.

We researched and worked together to find the man who killed my parents. Over the years but it seems that we couldn't find anything about him or what he looks like but we do know who he's at least close to.

I waited for him to answer his phone.

"Hello" Finally.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, Ingrid, it's done (sighs) but do you really want to do this"

"I told you Jus, I need to this but thanks"

"I'm just worried"

"I'll be careful and Jus… Thank you"

"You're welcome and call me if you needed help"

"Always " after that, I hung up.

I told Justin to change my name, my history and every information about me. If I wanted this revenge plan to work, I don't want anyone to know who I am or anyone except those who knows to get involve.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY READING... PLEASE REVIEW  
**

 **I HOPE YOU YOU GIVE ME AN ADVICE CAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME AND IT TOOK ME YEARS TO CONVINCE MYSELF TO WRITE, SO A LITTLE ADVICE WOULD VERY HELPFUL.**

 **THANK YOU AND ONCE AGAIN HOPE YOU ENJOY.**


	2. Chapter 1

Berk, the hell hole I grow up in, a very populous city, many tall buildings touching the sky. The city is known for its trade, transportation, casinos, bars and the vast majority of crime. Crime and corruption had reached a significant height in this city and no matter what good the forces managed to do, the city remained in the control of organized crime. So yeah, the police are completely useless. Ask my parents.

Danger aside, the city provides high paying job. The vibrant city lights and "excitement" draws (and by draw I mean lure) people in to visit and sometimes would eventually live here.

* * *

Walking down the streets of Berk, laughter and chatter filled its cold air that sometimes it would make you forget how mess up this city truly is. I'm heading to the bar I work in, Wing maidens; it's one of the biggest and prestigious club in this city. I've worked there for a month now, good pay but not the reason why I work there. My boss, a Raven head with green eyes, Heather De Rienzo, a member of the De Rienzo crime family and sister of Dagur The derange. This city is under the control of the mafia families and The De Rienzo family is the second most powerful family here on Berk. Word on the street said that she's one of "the heir's " best lieutenant and that means getting close to her is a step closer to him

I enter the door. The place is beautiful, the black porcelain tiled floor, and the red Victorian walls filled with dragon theme décor make it look like so elegant and powerful.

"Good evening, Astrid" my co-worker and fellow waitress greet. She had a medium toned skin complexion and blonde hair, kept pulled back. She's one of the co-workers I talk to, Well, the only one I talk to.

"Hello, Nadia" I smiled walking passed her and went inside the staff room to change into my uniform. With new identity, no one would suspect a thing but in the last weeks working here nothing's really happening or anyone suspicious coming here, just the occasional rich drunks and visits from Heather's brother. And speaking of the devil(literally).

A red haired man entered, it was Ms. De Rienzo's brother, Dagur and two men behind his back. It's strange that their related they don't look alike besides both possessing green eyes.

"Sister!" Dagur hugged his sister as she greeted him

"I have something to talk to you about"

"What is it?" they both walked to the table at the far side of the club. I can't hear what they're saying but as they sat down and talk, a minute later, I can see that that they may be in a disagreement.

"Everyone out!" Heather stands up angry,

* * *

We guided all the costumers out of club and as the club empties, we went to the staff room to change.

"What's happening?" confused, I asked Nadia who is beside me changing.

"Oh, this happens once in a while when Ms. De Rienzo is angry."

"I could tell" duh.

"I mean she gets like this if she's going on a trip or someone stole from her or someone snitched but it seems like no one died today or got beaten, it's probably a business trip" she explained " come on let's hurry and go home before she takes her anger on one of us." I nodded, put on my coat and followed her on the way out.

* * *

I walked through the snow, its freezing. I texted Justin to meet at my apartment then tuck my cell phone back at my pocket, deep in thoughts, I wasn't paying attention then suddenly I bumped into something o more specifically someone.

" Hey watch it"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW...**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY...**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey watch it" I fell down on my end. I look up, a man wearing a black hoodie looked at me then started grinning and stretching out his arm; I took it and stood up. I glared at him and saw two forest green eyes; his hair auburn and is somewhat scraggy and unkempt. He was tall, lean and somewhat familiar.

"I think you're the one that should be watching, lady" He said with that that annoying grin on face. I curled my fingers to a fist with the urge to punch him. I calm myself down and rolled my eyes.

" arrogant jerk" I muttered as I started to walk pass him. I glance back and he seem to be be staring at me with smirk plastered on his pretty face and it's creeping me out so I walk fast then out of curiosity, I turn my head to look back at him and saw that he just keeping staring at me then walked away...weird. I turn around and head to the building I live in. The place is not that bad, nothing fancy and the place is near to work and is cheap so it's all good. I reach my apartment and open door 4b. I saw my friend, Justin inside sitting on couch.(He's early).

"So, any progress" I said as I enter.

Justin looked at me with a deadpan look on his face." hello to you too, Ingrid"

I took my coat and place on the rack." So... is there any new info 'bout him"

"Still none"

I sat down next to him.

"Come on, there must be something"

"It's been years now, I have done everything and there's none, maybe it's a sign that we should stop and move on"

sigh" Justin, we've been over this. We can't stop til' I give my parents at least the justice they deserve."

"Okay fine, what if we did find out about him, what then? huh? He's a mafia, you could get hurt, killed or worst"

Okay...I haven't thought much about it but so what." I'll get there when I get there but right now I need information"

Justin sighed as he stood, "Ingrid, I can't let you do this anymore" He looked down at me with a stern look.I look up, he was taller and bigger than me and to be honest it's a little intimidating.

"So you're quitting?!" I stood up, glaring at him.

" Ingrid, I just don't want you to get hurt" He said but all I Heard is that he's leaving me on my own. I can't believe this. He's suppose to be my friend, he's suppose to support me.

I pointed to the door. "Out!"

"Ingrid, please listen" he begged

" I said OUT!" he sigh in defeat and walked to door but then stop to look at me. I turn away and heard the door shut.

Tears slide on my cheeks. All I want right now is to shout, scream, kick and thrash something. I Thrown something near me and hear it hit the wall. I can't think straight. The only friend and ally I got...gone. I cried, curled up on the floor and held my knees. I've never felt this helpless ever since mom and dad's murder. I stood up and went to kitchen grab the only thing that will keep me sane right now, alcohol.

I woke up, I look at wall clock, it was 11:16 pm, I got up and went to bathroom. I felt sick but I needed something to drink. So I went to my bedroom to change.

* * *

A file was given. He looks and opens it. It read.

NAME: ASTRID HOFFERSON

SEX: FEMALE

BIRTH DATE: 3/12/1997

HEIGHT: 175 cm (5'9")

BIRTH PLACE: ST. JOHN HOSPITAL

STATUS: ALIVE

ADDRESS: FONDE DE LALA 4B, EDGE STREET, BERK

OCCUPATION: WAITRESS

WORK PLACE: WING MAIDENS

GRADUATED:

COLLEGE: UNIVERSITY OF BERK

HIGH SCHOOL: BERK DRAGON ACADEMY

ELEMENTARY: ST. MARIE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

KINDERGARTEN: STAR SHINE KINDERGARTEN

FATHER: ARVID HOFFERSON

MOTHER: RITA HOFFERSON

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

HAIR COLOR: BONDE

EYE COLOR: BLUE

HEALTH: STABLE

ALLERGIES: NONE

a smirk was shown on his face as he continues to read.


End file.
